The present disclosure relates generally to safety lighting devices for automotive vehicles.
Standard automotive lighting features, such as headlamps, turn signals, and hazard lighting, are commonly positioned along the front and rear corners of the exterior of an automotive vehicle, which are particularly vulnerable to collision damage. Further, these standard lighting features are dependent on the primary electrical system of the vehicle for power. In the event of an automotive accident, it is not uncommon for the standard lighting features of a vehicle to be damaged or electrical system of the vehicle to partially or completely fail. As a result, one or more disabled vehicles may be located in or around an active roadway and not have these standard lighting features available to signal their presence to passing motorists, nearby pedestrians, or emergency response crews. Consequently, a single automotive accident in or around an active roadway commonly triggers additional accidents, resulting in further damage and injury.